family issues
by degrassigirl09
Summary: evrything claire ever belived in is getting detroyed and might never be able to fix it! if u guys want me to put new chapter and continue then review review and comments need lots of them ! tell what u think?


Olivia Iannaccone

ILA 8

Mrs. Doherty

Family issue

By Olivia Iannaccone

Ever since Claire was little she and her family were so close. They were that perfect family everyone wanted to be like. Her dad taught her everything she knew. Her dad taught her about absence and she took that promise, and now everything she was taught and knew was falling apart by just one mistake her father made. I could here the alarm going off "beep beep beep" "ugh" I got up from my colorful and fluffy bed and walked down my hallway to the bathroom,. I took a quick shower. Then I went and pulled out some blue skinny jeans with a short sleeve shirt with flowers on it and a little jacket with my black belt going around my waist. I curled my hair as usual and applied a little tiny bit of make up. I walk down stairs and I here my parents fighting AGAIN! I crouch down on the steps hopping they don't here me. I can't make out what they are saying but I start to cry because I don't know what happening to my perfect family were falling apart I though to my self. When I heard something crash on the floor I ran out the door without saying anything to anyone. I then saw my beautiful boyfriend with his perfect green eyes and his black hair just parted right on his head and he has my favorite outfit on him on. He has his black and gray stripped shirt on with his vest and black skinny jeans. He walked over to me asking what was wrong I told him nothing but I lied. He then rapped his arms around me and I instantly felt better from his touch. He walked me to his car and I got in. H walked to the other side and got in. He told me if there was anything wrong I could talk to him. I nodded and said okay. When ever im with him I feel so much better. "I love you" he said I looked into in big beautiful eyes and said "I love you too" and I defiantly meant it Iv been in love with him since the day he killed my glasses. We finally got to degrassi and I looked out the door and I saw my best friend Ally. She was on the steps with drew her boyfriend. "Claire" she yelled "Over here" I walked to her with Eli's hand in mine. I felt so warm inside with him next to me. We got to the steps of the school and we all walked in and went to our first class. The day ended quickly. I said my goodbyes to Ally and Drew. Eli drove me home an walked me down to my door and gave me a kiss on the head and the he drove off. I watched him drive off. I walked in hoping there not going at it. My hoped were gone and I heard them in the bedroom. I was so curious to what they were saying so I went up stairs and listened. "I can't believe you would do this to me you me everything to me mike, you ruined us by one mistake how could you" "Sally honey im sorry she meant nothing to me I swear." 'Sure mike get the hell out of this house know!" The door slammed open and I was pushed to the wall and as I watched him walk out I slammed my body to the ground and tears were flowing out my body like rain falls out the sky. My mom walked out and saw me she didn't realize I heard everything that happened. She collapsed to my side and held me tight saying "oh honey im so sorry everything is going to be okay" when she said that I got up and screamed how is everything going to be okay dad cheated on you he's going to leave how is it going to be okay!" I didn't let her answer I stored out the door running as far as I could. I ran all the way to Eli's house he only lives two blocks away but it seemed like a life time to get there. I banged so hard on his door my hand turned all red. Eli answered the door and I ran into his arms. I started to have a breakdown right in front of him. Tears all over my face, my cheeks all red, my eye's all puffy, my hair a total mess. Eli grabbed me telling me to calm down and I just kept saying "Eli please never leave my side never cheat on me. Please "he said "I'll never leave you Claire bear ill never disrespect you in anyway I love you with all I have you will always gave a special part in my heart and nobody else will ever be able to fill that spot" His words soothed me and I stopped crying. He walked me up to his room. He sat me on his bed and he held me tight to his side. I looked down to my absence ring and played with it. Everything my dad taught me was al lie he went against everything we promised too. I took the absence ring of and trough it in the trash it meant nothing to me anymore. Eli looked at me confused he went to the trash and took the ring out. I told him no he did anyway. He took my hand it put it back on I grabbed his hand to pull away but he was to strong. He asked why I would do this. I then told him the whole story. And took the ring off again he forced it back on me telling me "just because your dad went against everything dose not mean you should give up everything you worked so hard on you need to keep that gift with you till that right person comes along and always remember who you are and not to forget everything you did for that ring." I looked at him and I put it back on and kissed him on the forehead. I finally felt a little better. Eli took me home around 7. He walked me to my door and gave me a kiss on the lips that when his lip's touched mine it felt like all my problems were gone and I and he were the only two people on this earth. He whispered in my year "Claire bear I will never ever in a lifetime ever leave you remember that." I walked into the house feeling so confident and happy I had to talk to my parents about what was happening letting them know that im still here and any diction they make will affect me too. I walked up to there room I heard them fighting. I took a deep breath and busted the door open and yelled "Stop!" I saw my dad besides the bed packing. I then walked up to them and hugged them so heard I couldn't breath. I then said I'm still here anything you guys do will effect me too. They realized what I was talking about and they told me to go to the kitchen and we would all talk. I said Okay. I walked down stairs I could here my heart beating so loud in my chest "boomboomboom" I sit in the chair looking around seeing all the pictures around the house will my perfect family in there I thought to my self what happened to that family were are they. The walked to the table and looked down at me and said okay tell us what u feel. I told them what I thought in my head every little detail I thought bout every time they fought. As im talking I see tears falling down both of there faces and as they look at another and they finally realize there not the only one hurting in this diction. They told me to go up stairs so they can talk. I walked up stairs to my room. I walk to my room just standing in the doorway staring into the room. It had a queen sized bed with colorful sheets and blankets on the bed. Next to it was my dresser with my pictures of my family on it, and then there was my brown and white jewelry box right in the middle. Of it. I walked to my bed lying there waiting to be called down. After a house go bye I hear my name being called. "That was the longest one hour" I said to my self. I walked down the stairs with worry written all over my face. I walk into the kitchen and my parent's faces are all red and puffy. They say "Claire honey but me and your dad are getting a divorce"

THE END!


End file.
